


The Past Ain't Through With You

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (kinda its briefly mentioned), Choking, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, I'm so sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gerard is trying to move on with his life after a bad break-up when he stumbles upon his ex on a porn site
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> gerard is watching porn and finds a video of one of his boyfriends from his high school years, frank. he clicks, obviously.
> 
> *centerfold by the j geils band plays softly in the background*

It was just another sleepless night, two hours of tossing and turning before Gerard groaned in defeat and sat up. He cursed himself for not buying a new mattress when he moved back into his bedroom in the basement of his parents house back in Jersey. It'd been two months since he left New York, opting to work from home with seldom trips to the office. He loved his life in the city; the chaos of New York had welcomed him with open arms and he felt he belonged there. He found himself there, he'd finished school and found himself working at a job he loved, stopped drinking and taking better care of himself, found himself with a whole new look; a lean figure and fire engine red hair with shaved sides, he'd found love, too. But the rug was swept out from under his feet the second he came home from work and heard two men moaning inside his home. He'd opened his bedroom door to have his nostrils assaulted with the smell of sex and sweat, eyes regrettably glued to his boyfriend Alex, getting fucked into their mattress by the very friend he'd previously warned Gerard not to worry about. 

Everything came crashing down around him and he went numb. Not waiting for them to acknowledge his presence as he stormed into the room and headed for the closet. They didn't even notice him until he started shuffling through the closet, packing his suitcases. Gerard thinks he remembers Alex screaming his name and trying to stop him, but in the moment he couldn't hear a thing. He packed his things and within three hours his car was packed and heading back to his hometown in Jersey. 

The two months that had followed were a combination of remodeling his old bedroom, cringing at nostalgia of the person he used to be. He boxed up all his old things and placed them in the closet as he unpacked and redecorated to fit his current aesthetic. When he wasn't trying to keep himself busy with moving things around or working, he was moping. He'd lay in bed with the lights off for a few days at a time, before shaking himself out of it; reminding himself he was 27 now, not the depressed basement dweller he was the last time he lived here. Adjusting to the change had been difficult to say the least, too many sleepless nights that left him looking for anything to tire him out. 

Porn had usually helped, or at least the orgasm that would knock him out before the post-nut disgust could catch up to him. So here he was, crouched over his laptop with headphones in. He'd learned his first week home that it was necessary if he wanted to be able to make eye contact with his brother the next morning without flushed cheeks and Mikey's all-knowing glare. 

He scrolls through pages and pages of porn, searching for the right thing to just put him over the edge. He starts clicking different tags, hoping for new content through his typical searches of things like: **_tattoos, twink subs, punk_**. All the thumbnails were so boring at first, he rolled his eyes at some of the poorly titled parody videos, until a familiar face had his eyes wide and breath hitched. _It couldn't be..._ He stared at the thumbnail for several moments. He could've sworn he knew that face. As his cursor hovered over the thumbnail, and the small preview began, he saw the dark haired man's face contorted, a mix of pain and pleasure with tears streaming down his face. He _did_ know that face. _It was Frank._

Frank was his high school boyfriend. They were friends for a few months before he repeatedly pressured Gerard into a relationship that lasted the summer before senior year and ended before graduation. Frank was sweet, but a hopeless romantic with far too much energy for such a small body. From day one, he looked at Gerard with wide, adoring eyes and it scared the shit out of Gerard. He liked Frank, loved him even, but he wasn't ever as ready to take the next steps forward when Frank was. Frank had so many plans for the future, talked fast and with his hands, no filter as he'd ramble and rant with excitement for a home with a white picket fence and marriage and kids. All Gerard could focus on in high school was getting through the day, he didn't want a husband and a family of his own yet, he just wanted to make art and not crumble to pieces when someone raised their voice. He took Frank's virginity after Frank had sworn he'd be ready. Gerard knew he shouldn't have done it, knew the relationship wouldn't surpass graduation, but it was so hard to say no when his boyfriend stripped in front of him, sprawled out on the bed and _begged_ him for it. Gerard broke up with him a month later, lying to avoid hurting him, swore it was because he didn't want to stay in Jersey, made a million excuses about how long distance wouldn't work, even just a state away when he would go to school. Frank begged and pleaded him not to, told him how much he loved him, how much he needed him, pound his fists on Gerard's chest and sobbed profusely. He knew he'd broken Frank's heart. He'd harassed Gerard for two weeks that followed the split, begging for a second chance. Gerard kept his foot down, ignored the kid in the halls until school was over, and was filled with guilt until he'd met Alex. 

He felt a pang of guilt as he clicked the thumbnail, but it vanished quickly as all the blood in his body rushed to his cock. It was 100% Frank. He was heavier now, a very toned body with abs that had Gerard's mouth salivating, so much different than the twig-like body he'd had almost ten years prior. And he was covered in tattoos from head to toes, with long black hair that grazed his shoulders. No more box-dye bleached fauxhawk that desperately needed toner, no more piercings; he was grown now. Gerard clicked play and thought his eyes were going to burst from their sockets. The video was set in a bedroom, but by the cleanliness Gerard couldn't tell if it was genuinely amateur or set to look that way. Frank was sprawled out on his back, tattooed fingers gripped around his hard cock as he stroked slowly and stared at the other man with pleading eyes. “P-p-please”, Frank's voice moaned. Gerard had dejavu and hadn't even realize he was already stroking himself slowly, no memory of shoving his boxers to his knees, keeping the pace of his ex boyfriend on the screen. “Please what, _slut_?”, the other man's voice barked. Gerard choked on his spit as he watched Frank's other hand reach down and insert two fingers in his hole, “Please fill me up, _Daddy._ ” Gerard's head was spinning and he couldn't tell if it was from how hard he was gripping his own cock or the sheer shock of hearing what he remembered being his small, timid ex now begging to be fucked, calling someone _Daddy_ , all the while fucking himself on his fingers. Gerard and Frank had slept together twice, both times Frank was so shy and somehow more insecure than Gerard had ever been, he tried to stifle all his moans, and would hide his face in his hands, embarrassed and trying to hide his face when he came. He tries not to focus on wondering how Frank went from that to _this_. Within seconds the man's hand was around Frank's throat, the other yanking Frank's fingers out of himself before thrusting in without warning. He quickly began pounding into Frank, grip on his throat tightening as Frank's face went red, eyes full of need. Gerard began to pump himself faster, hips leaning upwards to thrust into himself, near impossible to keep up with the man's brutal pace. Frank was moaning loudly, mouth wide open, head thrown back with eyes clenched shut. 

Gerard gripped the base of his cock tightly, suddenly not wanting to cum so soon. He needed to see how the rest of the video played out. The man pulled out and Frank's fingers were immediately back in his hole, three fingers now, a blur of color as the tattooed fingers repeatedly entered and exited, his hole swallowing them tightly. The camera adjusted and Gerard realized this was definitely amateur. The man faced the camera at Frank as his voice boomed, “Stop touching yourself you fucking whore, show 'em how good you suck my dick.” Frank's eyes gleamed with excitement as he retracted his fingers instantly, slid to the floor on his knees, hard cock pressing against his defined stomach, precum leaking from his tip. The man holding the camera focused the angle to Frank's face, who smiled softly as he stuck his tongue out. “Want to taste yourself on my dick, you little bitch?”, the man asked as Frank nodded frantically before whimpering. “Please fuck my face, Daddy, _please_!” And Gerard knew he would not make it to the end of the video without cumming all over himself. 

The man's second hand reached down and grabbed a fistful of Frank's hair as he guided the head of his dick to Frank's pink lips. Frank looked directly into the camera as his tongue stuck out and swirled around the head, before leaning back to spit on it. It was hard to make out with the camera angle until Gerard heard the obscene slurp that Frank had sucked his drooping spit back up off the man. He closed his eyes for a second before the man shoved Frank's face forward, cock shoved down his throat, groaning as Frank's lips hit the curly hairs surrounding the base. Gerard couldn't stop himself from stroking himself again, trying to go slowly but biting back a moan when his thumb dragged the precum from his leaking head down, the glide had his toes curling. He looked back up to see the man holding Frank's head in place by his hair as he fucked his mouth with the same force as earlier. He commanded Frank to open his eyes as he fucked into him. Frank's eyes opened, lids heavy and full of tears that streamed down his face. His lips were beginning to swell, red and shiny as spit began to pour out of the corners of his mouth and he moaned, he fucking moaned from having his throat abused. In the background, Frank's hands crept behind himself, Gerard assumed to fuck his own fingers again. He knew he was right as Frank began moaning loudly and clenching his eyes shut. The man began grunting, his breathing heavy and shallow, he was getting close. He pulled out quickly and slapped Frank's face to get his attention. Frank looked up as he whined, cock bouncing as his hips rose up over and over again before dropping deep onto his fingers. The man holding the camera slapped him again before jerking off quick, the head of his cock inches from Frank's face. Frank's mouth was opened wide, lips red and swollen, face soaked from tears and spit that trailed from his chin to his chest, tattoos glistening. Gerard's worked his own cock quick and relentless as he heard a high pitched wine, looked up to see Frank's other hand finally give his own cock attention. His eyes and nose scrunched up as his mouth managed to open wider. Gerard was so close, he was convinced he was going to give himself carpal tunnel as he watched Frank finally reach his orgasm, coating his hand and stomach in his own cum as he desperately tried to literally ride out his orgasm, cock still bouncing as he pounded onto his fingers. The man holding the camera kept calling Frank a bitch and Frank fucking smiled as he came all over Frank's face. Frank's eyes opened timidly as his tongue tried to lick up the white splattered liquid around his mouth and Gerard could've sworn he blacked out, vision going white as his own orgasm rippled through him.

The video ended and Gerard struggled to catch his breath, wiping the sweat from his brow and frowning at the mess he made all over his shirt and sheets. His body felt boneless as he struggled to clean up the mess. Once he was finished, he exited out of the video, unplugged his headphones and opened the Facebook account he regularly neglected. Maybe his orgasm stripped him of all his senses, but he found himself clicking on Frank's profile. He didn't know what compelled him to type out: _“Hey, you still around? I'm back in Belleville”_ He argued whether it was appropriate or not, but found himself hitting send, seconds before he fell asleep.


	2. It's Been Ten Fucking Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive!!
> 
> honestly ch1 was my first time writing smut so i was SUPER nervous!! 
> 
> this was super rushed written while sleep deprived and if there's any mistakes I'm sorry it's not betad! Made this super long bc i wanted to provide backstory and hints of fluff/smut

The smell of freshly brewed coffee lingered downstairs and Gerard couldn't think of a more pleasant way to wake up. He shuffled out of bed and threw on a pair of black sweatpants and throwing his phone in the pocket before making his way upstairs. He had no idea what time it was and realized working from home was definitely beginning to have its perks, smiling softly to himself. 

“You snooze, you lose”, his brother chuckled. Gerard looked up to see him leaning against the counter, coffee mug in his hand, next to an empty pot. “Oh fuck off, Mikey. Make another pot”, Gerard grumbled, running his fingers through his hair. “Sure I will, if you go out and buy more”, Mikey smirked as he took an obnoxiously loud sip and hummed to himself happily, just to rub it in. “Are you fuckin' kidding me?”, Gerard started to groan as he felt his phone vibrate, “I never thought you'd stoop so low, nonetheless against your own flesh and-” His words caught in his throat as he looked at the notifications on his phone. **3 Facebook Messenger Notifications:**

**Frank A Iero:** _Really? For how long?_  
**Frank A Iero:** _Wanna get together and catch up?_  
**Frank A Iero:** _Lmk when your free, its been too long_

“Gee? What's going on? You're paler than usual”, Mikey laughed, slightly concerned. Gerard groaned dramatically, shoving his face into his hands. He'd completely forgotten about last night. He didn't even think Frank would still be willing to give him the time of day. It made sense though, Frank had always been too forgiving, plus ten years had passed. But Gerard didn't even know what he wanted from Frank; Did he really want to catch up with Frank or was this the conclusion of his hypothesis that his dick had a mind of it's own while he was still newly single? He needed caffeine to approach this, proven by the way he absently replied to Frank's message: _I'm always free, wanna get coffee?_

Gerard looked up at Mikey, blinking slowly as he realized he was still talking, “What? I gotta take a shower.” Frank immediately responded: _Starbucks on 31st? In an hour?_ Mikey scoffed, “For what? Where do you have to go?” Gerard typed out an “ _ok_ ” before racing down the stairs to get his ass in the shower. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous. 

He couldn't stop himself from grabbing his cock in the shower, not surprised by how hard he was. He was about to see Frank for the first time in nearly ten years. Frank, the cute shy boy with poorly bleached hair and puppy dog eyes from high school, who was now Frank, the hot submissive of his dreams. He placed his palm on the tiles of the shower wall to support him while he remembered his high school boyfriend giving his first blowjob their senior year. He came embarrassingly quick remembering the way Frank's eyes teared as he had his face fucked in the video, hoping Frank would give him the chance to fuck into his throat like that.

As he got out of the shower, he began blow drying his hair and the realization hit him: It was highly unlikely that Frank would give him the chance to fuck him again. Was Frank doing porn now? Was the man in the video his boyfriend? What if he was married now? All of the information on Frank's Facebook profile was hidden; he was one of those people that updated their profile picture maybe once a year, and it was almost always a shitty photograph of a dog. What would he even talk about with Frank? Why was he so nervous? He panicked as he got dressed, realized it was much harder to concentrate without being pumped full of espresso. 

***

Gerard kept his sunglasses on as he entered the Starbucks and headed directly to the register to order. He glanced around casually as he waited for his name to be called, but didn't see Frank. He stared at the counter impatiently, grabbing his drink when he heard a soft “Gerard?” from behind. He glanced over his shoulder to see Frank sitting at a table in the back corner. He looked perfect and Gerard was thankful for the distance so he couldn't hear Gerard gasp when he pushed up his sunglasses. He walked over to Frank and was surprised when the smaller man jumped up and hugged him tightly. “Oh my god, Gee, it's been too long!”, Frank enthused. Gee. Gerard's heart fluttered. The only person who'd called him that was Mikey, but when Frank said it, Gerard melted. “Frank, hi”, Gerard said softly as Frank pulled away. He was wearing dark denim jeans with ripped knees, tattooed knees peaking through with a fitted white tee shirt under an oversized olive green cardigan that hung loosely off his shoulders. His eyes were wide, his slightly tanned face beaming as his hand motioned up and down at Gerard. “Holy shit, you look amazing! Look at you, oh my god. Sit, sit sit!”, he said as he took his own seat. “Me? Look at you! You look great”, Gerard smiled. 

“Oh please, I look exactly the same, just more ink”, Frank snorted. God, Gerard missed Frank's energy, his fits of small giggles. “Maybe the same height, but no piercings, no short bleached hair”, Gerard chuckled. “I could say the same for you, no more jet black drugstore hair dye... or Batman pajama pants in public!”, Frank giggled and Gerard realized how much he missed Frank's harmless teasing. Gerard smiled and sipped his coffee. “No really, Gee. I can't believe it, you look so good. Not that you didn't rock basement gremlin couture back in the day”, Frank beamed. He couldn't believe Frank thought he looked so good. Sure, he'd received his fair share of compliments when he'd changed his look and started taking better care of himself; was reminded how the life returned to his face when he put the bottle down, but this was _Frank._ Living, breathing, work of art, hot as all hell, _Frank._ “Oh stop”, Gerard said softly, “How've you been, Frank?” Frank frowned softly and shrugged, “I've been okay, run my own business from home making and customizing guitars and pedal boards, work at the Kearny Animal Shelter on the side.” Gerard's eyes lit up, “That's so awesome! Your two favorite things. Where are you living now? I know you said you'd-” “ _Never leave Jersey_ ”, they both said in unison and laughed.

“Yeah, still here, got a place up a few blocks over”, Frank rolled his eyes slightly, “What about you? What are you doing back in Jersey? You hated it here.” Gerard sighed, he always hated New Jersey in high school, he blamed feeling smothered on the state Frank always thrived in. He cleared his throat, “Uh yeah, finally finished school, finally got my dream job, finally got a boyfriend – and that boyfriend cheated. So I packed up and now I'm back at my parents until I figure out what to do. I just couldn't be in New York anymore...it's been almost two months though”, he groaned. Frank looked sad for a moment, “I know how that feels.” Gerard raised an eyebrow, questioning. Frank sighed dramatically, “My ex cheated on me a few months ago...Or, well, I guess he was cheating on his boyfriend with me. I had no idea.” Gerard placed his hand over Frank's on the table to comfort him, and felt guilty that he was glad Frank was single, “I'm sorry, that's so shitty.” Frank looked down at his lap, “I mean I'm glad it's over to be honest. There were too many red flags from beginning to end...Have you ever heard of revenge porn?”

Gerard's stomach sank. Please please please no, he thought. He didn't want Frank to say what he thought he was gonna say. He nodded. “Yeah well, when I found out what was going on, I flipped my shit and he posted like, three different videos of us online to a bunch of porn sites”, Frank mumbled and scoffed, “I've never been so glad to live in a town with such a small gay community. That shit sucked.” Gerard's stomach knotted up, he did not want to think about how he jerked off to a video that was posted without Frank's permission. But his brain backtracked, _three different videos_? Why did he want to see them? Why did he want to _make_ more with Frank? He felt his cheeks burn as Frank's hand gently covered his on the table, “Hey, it's alright. Sorry, a bit TMI for the first time seeing each other in...forever.” “Yeah, too long”, Gerard whispered.

The conversation lightened as they began talking about where they were at with their careers and how their families were doing before Frank asked if Gerard wanted to hang out at his place. Gerard drove them there and a few hours passed of watching horror movies on Frank's couch and reminiscing. Gerard hadn't realized how much he missed this; he hadn't had many friends, most of his friends in New York were mutual friends with Alex and he hadn't bothered to keep in touch when he left the city. He missed being able to just be himself, to snort when he laughed loudly and criticize shitty movies and make lame ass jokes with someone. He had been so caught up in everything, he hadn't even noticed how Frank was leaning into him until his head pressed onto Gerard's shoulder. His long dark hair tickled Gerard's neck and he wrapped his arm loosely around Frank's waist. “Gee?” Gerard glanced down and hummed in response as Frank's hand interlocked with Gerard's, “I missed you.”

Gerard looked down at Frank's face and kissed him softly. It was innocent and gentle, just a chaste peck. Gerard leaned back and opened his eyes to be met with Frank's wide, surprised ones. Before he could even open his mouth to apologize, Frank's lips were back on his. The kiss was passionate but aggressive and fast. Gerard kissed back without hesitation and before he could fully process what was happening, Frank was climbing into his lap, straddling his thighs. Gerard's tongue explored Frank's mouth hungrily as his hands lingered from the small of Frank's back to the curve of his ass. Frank's hands interlocked behind Gerard's head as he whimpered into his mouth, pressing his hips against Gerard's. He could feel how hard Frank was with each thrust downward and choked back the moan that urged to leave his throat. 

He shifted them so Frank was lying on his back on the couch, Gerard between his legs. Frank continued to thrust upwards, desperate for more friction as Gerard placed open mouthed kisses along his jaw, sucking and nipping at Frank's neck. Frank was panting quietly as he struggled to pull Gerard's shirt over his head, before stripping his own and latching back onto Gerard's lips. Gerard's hand ran through Frank's hair before pulling, Frank moaning at each tug of his hair. “Please, Gee”, he groaned. Gerard looked at his face, Frank was flushed, cheeks pink spreading down his neck and through the unmarked spaces between the ink on his skin. “What do you want, baby?”, Gerard whispered in Frank's ear, smirking when he felt Frank shiver. Frank turned to look at him with pleading eyes, as if hoping Gerard wouldn't make him say the words. He said nothing as he slid out from under Gerard and off the couch. Gerard sat up, confused and hoping he hadn't crossed a line by moving so fast or made Frank change his mind. 

He looked down at Frank who was now sitting on his heels, one hand on Gerard's knee as the other struggled to unzip his pants. Gerard helped him, pulling his pants off and tried not to overthink the way Frank smirked when he realized Gerard wasn't wearing underwear. Gerard wanted to ask if Frank was okay with this, but his mind went blank as Frank held the base of his cock, tongue running down along the underside. Frank looked into his eyes through long black lashes as he stuck his tongue out, swirling around the head, tongue gently digging into the slit. Gerard moaned and tried his hardest not to buck up into Frank's face as he watched Frank suck down, cheeks hollowing. He felt the head of his cock brush against the back of Frank's throat and watched Frank pause, almost gagging at his throats resistance before swallowing hard and forcing himself further until his lips met the base. His head bobbed several times before taking Gerard deep into his throat again before looking up at Gerard. Gerard placed a hand on the back of his head gently, not pushing but guiding, and held his breath as he took in the image of Frank on his knees in front of him, swollen pink lips stretched around his cock, a trail of drool spread out from the corner of his mouth down the crease of Gerard's groin. Gerard knew he wouldn't last long the second Frank began moaning around him, the vibrations had him twitching in his mouth. He pulled Frank's hair back without warning, an obscene pop sound as Frank was pulled off of him, long string of spit hanging from the head to Frank's lips. “W-what's wr-”, he cut Frank off by hooking his hands beneath his armpits and pulling him back up to the couch. His voice was wrecked from deep throating him, and Gerard knew he had to focus elsewhere to stop himself from cumming on the spot.

He pulled Frank's pants off as quickly as possible and turned him over. He thanked the gods he wasn't sure he even believed in for allowing him to see Frank like this, on his knees, elbows on the arm of the couch, the tattoos spread across his back beginning to glisten as they rose and fell with Frank's deep breaths. Gerard spread his legs further apart, placing a hand on each of his cheeks, spreading them and his mouth watered at the sight of Frank's hole. He felt Frank tremble beneath him as his tongue circled around the entrance, teasing. Frank was whimpering into his arms on the armrest as Gerard flattened his tongue, leaving a wet stripe as he licked from his balls up to the tattoo at the top of Frank's crack. He nipped at Frank's inner cheeks gently before lapping at his hole, wet and messily. His tongue darted into Frank's entrance, pulling his cheeks further to spit directly into it as Frank fell apart beneath him. “Gee, I need you, please, need it”, Frank begged. “How do you want it?”, Gerard purred. He waited for a minute to hear Frank respond, but he almost lost his composure when he heard Frank's mumbling. “What was that?”, Gerard asked, not trying to tease, but because he genuinely believed his ears were deceiving him. Frank whined before repeating, “Make it hurt, fuck me like a whore.”

Gerard felt his face turn bright red and had to take a deep breath before he smacked Frank's ass and flipped him over. He had to see Frank's face for this. Frank already looked completely wrecked, stray pieces of hair stuck to his face with sweat as he panted. “Do you need more prep?”, Gerard asked. As much as he wanted to fuck Frank senseless, he'd never want to actually hurt him. Frank shook his head frantically as he tried to wrap his legs around Gerard's waist, “I want it to hurt, please, Gee, _please_.” That was all it took for Gerard to thrust in hard, hips stilled once he bottomed out. Frank was so tight, it almost hurt for a second and Gerard realized taking it to the bedroom for lube would've been better. But he also hoped he'd have that chance another time. He waited for Frank's silent signal to continue once he adjusted and he pulled out, leaving just the head inside. He spit twice at Frank's hole and heard Frank whimper before thrusting back in. He immediately set a rough pace, struggling to find a rhythm as Frank threw his head back. “F-forgot how big your dick is”, he stuttered. Frank reached out to grab one one Gerard's hands and dragged it up his body to his throat. Gerard placed his left hand above Frank's head on the arm rest to balance, while his right hand tightened around Frank's throat. He felt the vibrations of Frank's moans in his throat and released as his face began turning red. “You like that? You like getting choked and fucked like a little slut?”, Gerard taunted through gritted teeth. Frank nodded as Gerard leaned back, putting both his hands on Frank's hips and lifting them for a different angle. He knew he hit Frank's sweet spot when he felt his body jerk beneath him and his eyes clenched shut hard enough for small tears to form in the corners of his eyes. Gerard smirked as he fucked into Frank's prostate at a brutal pace, watching Frank's mouth open wider as the moans poured out like music to his ears. “Gee, I'm not gonna – I'm gonna”, Frank stammered as he came untouched, ropes of cum coating the blank ink littered across his chest. Gerard's relief that he wasn't the first one to cum, that he was able to make Frank feel so good was drowned in pleasure as he felt him tighten around his cock. He tried to hold off as he watched Frank riding out the aftershocks, writhing in oversensitivity. “Please cum in me, Gee, fill me up, fuck”, Frank panted and Gerard couldn't hold off. His hips stilled as he filled Frank's hole, body twitching, eyes clenched shut. 

When he opened his eyes, Frank was holding his face in his palms gently, leaning forward to kiss him. Gerard felt completely boneless, head empty as it took him a minute to register that Frank had just whispered, “I love you.” Gerard's eyes widened as they readjusted, sitting up. Gerard reached down to grab his pants as he asked, “Do you really mean that?” Frank sat up, giggling, still high off his orgasm or at least that's what Gerard had assumed. “Of course, I always loved you, Gee.. even if you weren't in love with me back then”, Frank said sweetly. “What do you mean? It's been like, ten years”, Gerard said, trying to gather his thoughts. “Gerard, you were always the one for me, and forgive me for sounding condescending, but in the back of my mind, I've always been waiting for you”, Frank replied as he grabbed his boxer briefs on the floor, redressing. Gerard didn't know why, but his eyes stung with tears that desperately wanted to form. He looked forward, eyes searching for more in Frank's face. He must've felt his gaze when he glanced up and Gerard grabbed his chin, and kissed him. It was simple and chaste, but somehow got the point across, the words that had escaped Gerard. “I always loved you, Frankie... I was just never ready to keep moving forward. It felt like you were ten feet ahead while I was just trying to keep my head above the water”, Gerard's voice was barely a whisper. Frank smiled at him as he jumped to pull his pants back up, “Yeah I figured that. A lot of time has passed you know, we grew up, we experienced things, I was able to look back and see everything for what it really was”, Frank stammered. “And what was that?”, Gerard asked, stepping into his own pants. 

“Some people are meant to love each other, but find each other at the wrong times”, Frank said plainly, as if it were obvious. Gerard was speechless, he had never been good at talking about his feelings. He just leaned forward and pulled Frank into a tight embrace, hand stroking small circles in Frank's back. “Isn't this weird though? It's been so long”, Gerard said. It had felt so odd to him, and he hated all the cliché bullshit that romcoms told him, but Frank had felt like home. “I knew I'd get you back, even if it took a shitty ex posting videos online”, Frank laughed. Gerard pulled back from their embrace, “What?”

“I talk to Mikey – like, every other day”, Frank laughed, rolling his eyes. Gerard raised his brows, knowing there was a joke that he'd missed the punchline on. Frank shook his head, breaking out into small fit of giggles, “I knew when you got back...And I knew when you invested in headphones.” Gerard's face went bright red. _Mikey_. Leave it to Mikey to tell Gerard's ex he heard him watching porn. 

Frank kissed his cheek, “I'm glad something good came out of those videos”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please lemme know what you think of this chapter, i didnt plan on making it so long but didnt want it to have a million chapters lol, sorry if this isnt good. i ended this with the intent/implication that they get together again and stay together!
> 
> TYSM EVERYONE!!! 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> also if anyone wants to continue any of this, feel free! xo


End file.
